freddy_fazbears_pizzafandomcom-20200223-history
End-of-Night Minigames
Main = End-of-night minigames are minigames that took place after beating each nights from the Five Nights at Freddy's games. Five Nights at Freddy's 3 At the end of each night, the player will be taken to a special minigame with only one outcome, up until the last night, where the ending is influenced by progress made in the in-game minigames. Each minigame requires the player to navigate the pizzeria with W, A, S, and D as one of the animatronics, except for the final one. The map seems to match up with the layout of the pizzeria from the first Five Nights at Freddy's game. Each minigame also contains clues and codes for triggering the in-game minigames, found in one specific room. To find these hints, the player should walk one room to the left from the starting room (the Show Stage) and two rooms down into a hallway. Each night minigame contains a clue for a different in-game minigame, with the exception of Night 1, which gives hints for two. Night 1 Upon completing Night 1, the player is taken to a screen in the same Atari-style graphics as all of the other minigames. They will begin on the Show Stage, playing as Freddy Fazbear (flanked by Bonnie and Chica), with the minimal instructions "W A S D", which refers to movement input. Once leaving the first screen, going into almost any other screen will trigger Shadow Freddy to appear with the text "follow me." in the lower left corner. As the player follows him through the pizzeria, they will eventually come to the top right screen of the map, where the purple Freddy will continue upward into another room. However, upon attempting to move into that room, the player's sprite will push backward and the message "ERR" will appear in the lower left of the screen. Moving back down, William Afton will suddenly run after Freddy, tearing him apart and leaving his dismantled body on the floor. This ends the minigame. If the player enters the West Hall, they will find two hints. On the left is the text "BBdblclick," and on the right is a series of four sets rectangles with one rectangle highlighted in yellow in each set. These clues refer to "BB's Air Adventure" and "Mangle's Quest" respectively, in which the player must find and double-click a poster of BB and push the buttons on an arcade machine in the correct order. Night 2 Completing Night 2 once again takes the player to a minigame, this time playing as Bonnie. Freddy is no longer on the stage, though Chica remains. Following Shadow Freddy as with the first night, the player will once more arrive at the top right room, where Freddy's dismantled suit still lies on the floor. Attempting to go up into the next room results in the same thing as before; the player will merely be pushed back while "ERR" appears on-screen. Moving down will trigger William to come and tear Bonnie apart, just as with Freddy. Entering the West Hall will present the player with a new hint. Four gray cupcakes will appear in the box on the left of the screen. This refers to the four gray cupcakes the player must find and click in Night 3 in order to trigger "Chica's Party." Night 3 Night 3 follows the same formula as the previous two nights, this time playing as Chica, who stands alone on the stage. Following Shadow Freddy results in Chica being taken apart by Purple Guy, while the parts of both Freddy and Bonnie lie scattered on the floor. The West Hall's hint is the numerical code "395248." This refers to the hidden keypad the player can find in the Office just under the window beside the cardboard box. Pushing the tiles in the right order will trigger "Stage 01." Night 4 Night 4 slightly breaks the previous formula as the player starts as Foxy standing outside of Pirate Cove. The rest of the minigame continues as the others, wherein the player must follow Shadow Freddy to the top right room, where the parts of all three of the other animatronics litter the floor. As with the last three nights, William attacks and destroys Foxy upon trying to enter the topmost room. The hint within Night 4's minigame is a still sprite of Shadow Bonnie standing inside the right-side box in the West Hall screen. This refers to a hidden figurine of Shadow Bonnie that stands on the player's desk. Double-clicking this figurine triggers the "Glitch" minigame. Night 5 Upon completing Night 5, the player is treated to one last minigame. This time, however, as there are no more animatronics to control, the player takes on the role of one of the crying children prevalent in the death minigames of Five Nights at Freddy's 2. The player once more must navigate through the pizzeria, only this time, Shadow Freddy does not appear at all. Arriving at the top right room, filled with the discarded pieces of all four main animatronics, the player can now finally enter the room just above. Once inside, they will find four more crying children lining the exit, blocking a panicking William from leaving. Also inside this room is an empty Springtrap suit, lying against the right wall, and three arcade cabinets. The player can chase William around the room until he finally grows bold enough to run to the suit, slipping inside and laughing triumphantly at the kids, as if he thinks he has won. However, moments later, the suit malfunctions, crushing William and slowly dropping him to the floor, dead in a pool of his own blood. The children disappear, and the minigame ends. Depending on the steps the player has taken to achieve the Cake Endings for each of the in-game minigames, as well as progressing through the "Happiest Day" scene, one of two endings will follow, and the game ends. Five Nights at Freddy's 4 Pre-Night 1 The minigame opens up in an Atari style design with "5 days until the party," fading into the middle of the screen. A small Fredbear plush appears after the text fades away. The plush will then say "What did he do this time? He locked you in your room again. Don't be scared. I am here with you." After the enter key is pressed, the player will be in a room with plushies (Foxy's head is torn off). If one were to approach the plushies, the text "these are my friends" would appear. One must keep banging on the door to advance. When the player succeeds at this, the child will lay down in tears, as someone (presumably the Fredbear plush) will say "Tomorrow is another day". The player will then be put into the real game, in Night 1. Night 1 The minigame opens up with "4 days until the party." This is the same as the minigame before Night 1, but this time, the player can explore the house. Each time the player enters a room, the Fredbear plush will appear to follow the player around. However, to succeed in the minigame, one must walk over to the TV. As of this, the child's big brother with a Foxy mask will suddenly pop out behind the television and scare him. Like the first minigame, it will say "Tomorrow is another day." The next night will then start. Night 2 The minigame opens up with "3 days until the party." The Fredbear plush's opening statements are "He left without you. He knows that you hate it here. You are right beside the exit. If you run, you can make it. Hurry, run toward the exit." In this minigame, the player is in Fredbear's Family Diner. The player appears to have been left behind at the establishment and is told that they must get help. Upon heading right, the player will be located by an employee wearing the Fredbear suit. Advancing left before the person wearing Fredbear's suit appears will cause the Fredbear plush to exclaim "NO! Don't you remember what you saw? The exit is the other way! Hurry and leave." The Fredbear plush will then instruct the player, by saying "It's too late. Hurry the other way and find someone who will help! You know what will happen if he catches you!" If the player heads left, they can see shadows of Fredbear and Spring Bonnie, and the Fredbear plush will say "You can find help if you can get past them. You have to be strong." If the player walks back right, what is possibly Purple Guy can be seen presumably in a spare parts room, helping someone into a suit. The first frame will be Purple Guy holding the costume head over the other employee. The second frame shows Purple Guy fully putting the mask on the employee. The next frame will show the room, with the door now closed, hiding the two from view, presumably from the child looking at them or to prevent other people from seeing them. If the player advances further to the left, the person wearing Fredbear's suit from earlier will block the other end of the room, prompting the player to collapse crying while hiding under a table, at which point a message will appear stating "Tomorrow is another day". Night 3 then starts. Night 3 The minigame opens up with "2 days before the party." At the beginning of the minigame, the Fredbear plush will talk to the player, saying "He hates you. You have to get up. You can get out this time, but you have to hurry." This minigame is the same as the one at the end of Night 2, but this time, the person wearing the Fredbear suit will not appear, and the player will be able to get out of the establishment. After exiting the restaurant, the player can interact with several other children on the way back to their house. Right outside the establishment is a child holding what seems to be Plushtrap. If talked to, the child will ask "Where's your plush toy? Mine is Spring Bonnie. My daddy says I have to be careful with him or I will pinch my finger. He is a finger trap, he says." If the player walks down further, they can talk to a girl wearing an orange dress. When talked to, she will allude to darker things, by saying "You'd better watch out. I hear they come to life at night. And if you die, they hide your body and never tell anyone. Why do you look so worried? See you at the party! Ha ha ha!" If the player walks down even further, they can also talk to a boy wearing a green shirt and blue jeans, laughing on the sidewalk. When talked to, he will taunt the player, asking "Aren't you the kid who always hides under the table and cries? Hahaha! No one else is scared! Why are you! Stop being such a baby!" If the player walks left, and then upwards, they can interact with another girl wearing a purple shirt, with possible action figures of the toy animatronics, in a playground. When talked to, she will ask "Why are you crying? Don't you like my toy collection?" As the player walks left, they can meet a boy holding a pink balloon. When talked to, he will ask "Are you going to the party? Everyone is going to the party. Oh wait, you have to go. It's YOUR birthday! Haha!" When the player finally reaches home, they are only to be scared once again by the person with the Foxy mask. This time, the big brother will pop out from under the bed. After being scared, the message "Tomorrow is another day." will appear. Night 4 will start. On this minigame, a TV show called "Fredbear & Friends" with a copyright date of 1983, can be seen on the TV screen after pressing enter. Night 4 The minigame opens with "1 day until the party.", and starts with a scene of the child locked in a spare parts room of the diner. The room is a square room with a door at the bottom right, a headless spring-lock suit to the left of the door, and a table with an endoskeleton skull to the left and an endoskeleton hand to the right. There are two shelves above them, the lower shelf has a costume-arm to the right, Fredbear's head in the left and an endoskeleton torso in the middle, the upper shelf has Spring Bonnie's head to the right and an endoskeleton skull/human skull to the left. The player cannot move the character around at all with the "WASD" keys. As the child cries, it reads "Please let me out." "PLEASE!" The child then falls over into a fetal position, crying "Please let me out...." as the screen fades to black. Night 5 starts. Night 5 This minigame starts off with "0 days until the party." The player still cannot move around. The minigame opens with a scene of the crying child, surrounded by 4 presumably older kids wearing masks of the original 4 animatronics. One of the older kids says "Wow, your brother is kind of a baby isn't he?" The brother (as he speaks in gray text) replies "It's hilarious. Why don't we help him get a closer look! He will love it!" The child cries "No, please!". The brother says "Come on guys, let's give this little man a lift. He wants to get up close and personal!" The four older children lift the crying child up and carry his flailing body throughout Fredbear's Family Diner, as he cries "No, I don't want to go!". The brother teases him, "You heard the little man! He wants to get even closer! Ha ha ha!" The kids approach what appears to be Fredbear and Springtrap singing on stage, and the brother taunts the crying child further, saying "Hey guys, I think the little man said he wants to give Fredbear a big kiss! ON THREE! One.... two....." They lift the crying child up into Fredbear's singing mouth, laughing all the while until Fredbear bites down and crushes the child's skull and upper torso. The older kids stop laughing, and the screen fades to black. Instead of starting the next night, the player will be greeted with the main menu, with a new option "Night 6," and a star at the bottom right of the screen. Night 6 Once again, the player cannot move. The scene begins with the crying child in a black room, a plush Fredbear in front of him and plushies of the four original animatronics (excluding Foxy's head) further away from him. The child and Fredbear are sitting on a dark gray carpet. Text implied to be the child's brother or Fredbear reads "Can you hear me? I don't know if you can hear me. I'm sorry." What's assumed to be Fredbear states "You're broken. We are still your friends. Do you still believe that? I'm still here." All four original animatronics fade away with each sentence, leaving only plush Fredbear. The text goes on to say "I will put you back together." He, too, fades. The child stays for a while, appears to cry a little more than before, and then fades away. A very faint noise similar to a heart rate monitor flat-lining can be heard in the background, leading players to assume that the boy has died from his injuries. The player will then proceed to the main menu, where they get the "extra" menu and another star at the bottom of the screen. Five Nights at Freddy's: Sister Location After beating modes on Very Hard, there will be one of seven canon cutscenes, played in order. They show Michael Afton decaying. #In the first cutscene, he looks like a normal man, wearing a purple shirt and blue pants. The people around him wave cheerfully. #In the second cutscene, everything is the same, just with him having a minor skin color change from tan-pink to tan. The people around him continue to wave cheerfully. #In the third cutscene, his skin seems to be more of a green color. The first person he walks past has a bewildered expression on his face. The rest are normal, just waving cheerfully. #In the fourth cutscene, his skin becomes a darker greenish-brown; his eyes are also now completely black. The last three people he walks by look in confusion. #In the fifth cutscene, he looks much more decrepit, with a strange glow in one eye. Everyone around him now looks very concerned. #In the sixth cutscene, his skin has turned a dull purple, now having a glow in both of his eyes. He also acts more senile and less cheerful than he was before. There are much fewer people around him, and one of them is hiding behind their house in fear. |-|Gallery = Five Nights at Freddy's 3 Fredbear Sprite Gif.gif|Sprite of the playable Freddy Fazbear as seen in the Night 1 Minigame. ToyBonnieSpriteWalk.gif|Sprite of the playable Bonnie as seen in the Minigame. Chica Sprite Gif.gif|Sprite of the playable Chica as seen in the Minigame. Foxy Sprite Gif.gif|Sprite of the playable Foxy as seen in the Minigame. Shadow Bonnie FNaF3.png|Sprite of "Shadow Bonnie" as seen in the Minigame. Shadow Freddy Sprite Gif.gif|Sprite of a purple Freddy Fazbear as seen in the Nights 1-4 Minigames. Purple Guy Walk West Gif.gif|Sprite of the Purple Guy as seen in the Nights 1-5 Minigames. Purple Guy Walk South Gif.gif|Sprite of the Purple Guy as seen in the Nights 1-5 Minigames. Purple Guy Attack Gif.gif|Sprite of the Purple Guy as seen in the Night 5 Minigame. Purple Guy Charge Gif.gif|Sprite of the Purple Guy as seen in the Night 5 Minigame. Purple Guy Cackle Gif.gif|Sprite of the Purple Guy laughing inside of Springtrap. Purple Guy Death Gif 1.gif|Sprite of the Purple Guy as seen in the Night 5 Minigame. Purple Guy Death Gif 2.gif|Sprite of the Purple Guy as seen in the Night 5 Minigame. Purple Guy Death Gif 3.gif|Sprite of the Purple Guy as seen in the Night 5 Minigame. Five Nights at Freddy's 4 Intro Eyeless Fredbear Plush.png|The Fredbear plushie seen in the opening scene. Fredbear Plush Follow.gif|A Fredbear plushie (click to animate). FreddyPlush.png|The Freddy plushie sprite. BonniePlush.png|The Bonnie plushie sprite. ChicaPlush.png|The Chica plushie sprite. Foxy_Plushy.png|The headless Foxy plushie sprite. The_Crying_Child.png|Sprite of the crying child. Child_Fetal.gif|Sprite of the crying child sobbing on the floor (click to animate). Night 1 Mangledestroyed.png|Mangle's scattered pieces. FoxyMask.png|The brother with the Foxy mask. Night 2 Door.png|A sprite of the door. Fredbearposter.png|A poster of Fredbear himself. Fredbearcostume.png|A sprite of Fredbear being worn by a person. Springsprite.png|A sprite of Spring Bonnie's suit. PurpleGuyFNAF4.png|Purple Guy helping the employee, first frame. FNAF4-PurpleGuy-SpringBonnie.png|Purple Guy helping the employee, second frame. ShadowFredbearMunch.gif|A sprite of Fredbear's shadow (click to animate). Shadow Spring Bonnie.gif|A sprite of Spring Bonnie's shadow (click to animate). Night 3 Fredbeardineroutsidewall.png|The outside wall sprite of what is most likely Fredbear's Family Diner. Fredbear_Hiding.png|Fredbear's plush hiding from under the sewers. 1032.png|A green car in the parking lot. FredHead.png|The Fredbear plush's head as seen on top of the flowers in some instances. Child_with_Springtrap_doll.png|Sprite of a kid holding the Spring Bonnie doll. Pigtailed girl.png|Sprite of a girl with pigtails. Kid_4_Balloon.gif|Sprite of a boy holding a balloon (click to animate). Kid_5_Laugh.gif|Sprite of a laughing kid (click to animate). Little girl.png|Sprite of a girl with three toy animatronic figurines. Foxy_Kid.png|Sprite of the older brother sliding out from the bed. Fredbear_and_Friends.gif|The "Fredbear & Friends" commercial playing on the TV (click to animate). Night 4 Endoskeleton_head1.png|Sprite of the endoskeleton head. Endoskeleton_head2.png|Sprite of the second endoskeleton head. Endoskeleton_body.png|Sprite of the endoskeleton torso. Endoskeleton_arm.png|Sprite of the endoskeleton arm. Springbonniemask.png|Sprite of Spring Bonnie's head. Fredbear_Head.png|Sprite of Fredbear's head. Springbonnienohead.png|Sprite of either a headless Spring Bonnie suit or a headless Fredbear suit. Hand.png|Sprite of a hand either belongs to Spring Bonnie or Fredbear. Night 5 Child_Kneel.gif|Sprite of the crying child kneeling (click to animate). Chica_Bully.png|Sprite of a bully wearing Chica's mask. Bonnie_Bully.png|Sprite of a bully wearing Bonnie's mask. Freddy_Bully.png|Sprite of a bully wearing Freddy's mask. Foxy_Bully.png|Sprite of the crying child's older brother. Bullies.gif|Sprite of four bullies (click to animate). Spring Bonnie.gif|A sprite of Spring Bonnie (click to animate). Spring_Freddy_Chomping.gif|Fredbear's sprite in the minigames (click to animate). SF_stucked.png|Sprite of Fredbear having his mouth stuck after the bullies shove the crying child into his mouth. Pre-Bite.gif|Sprite of the child being held up by the bullies (click to animate). Laughing Bullies.gif|Sprite of the bullies laughing at the child (click to animate). TheBitKid.png|The child, suspended in the mouth of Fredbear after being bitten. Five Nights at Freddy's: Sister Location Michael Afton AftonWalk1.gif|Michael Afton walking during the minigame cutscene (click to animate). AftonWalk2.gif|Same sprite, but with a slightest green color (click to animate). AftonWalk3.gif|Same sprite, but with more green color (click to animate). AftonWalk4.gif|Same sprite, but completely green (click to animate). AftonWalk5.gif|Same sprite, but rather purple (click to animate). AftonWalk6.gif|Same sprite, but completely purple (click to animate). AftonGlitch.gif|The man twitching (click to animate). Фиолетыч_трясётся.gif|Michael about to regurgitate (click to animate). AftonPuke.gif|Michael regurgitating Ennard's remains (click to animate). AftonFall.gif|Michael collapsing (click to animate). Frame_9_delay-0.05s.gif|Michael laying lifelessly on the ground. AftonReawake.gif|Michael standing back up (click to animate). |-|Audio = Five Nights at Freddy's 4 Pre-Night 1 The sound emitted upon beginning this minigame. This sound is featured in all minigames within the child's house as well as the Night 5 minigame. Various laughs heard during the minigame, presumably from the brother. These sounds are shared with Nightmare Fredbear. The child knocking on the door to his room. The child taking a footstep. This sound is used in all other minigames (excluding Nights 4, 5, and 6). Night 1 The sound emitted when the brother scares the child from behind the TV. This sound is shared with Nightmare Foxy and the Night 3 minigame. Warning: Loud! Night 2 The ambience from within Fredbear's Family Diner. Night 3 The ambience when standing outside. Night 5 The sound emitted upon the crying child being bitten. Night 6 The background music to the cutscene. The very faint flatline noise in the background of the minigame once the child dies. |-|Trivia = Five Nights at Freddy's 3 *The end-of-night minigames are absent in the mobile port. Five Nights at Freddy's 4 *In the Halloween Edition, the minigames add a slight twist in the Halloween version, with Halloween decorations such as black, brown and orange-colored balloons, spider webs, bats, ghosts, and jack-o-lanterns. *The night minigames are absent in the mobile version, likely due to file size limitations. **The only exception is the Night 6 minigame, which is viewable on the mobile version. *The Night 4, 5, and 6 minigames are the only minigames in the series where the player cannot interact with anything besides the text. *At the end of the Night 6 minigame, what sounds like a heart monitor flat-lining can be heard, possibly signifying that the protagonist could have died from his injuries. *In the game's files, there appears to be a file with the word "Chapter." It is unknown what this means, although it could simply mean that each night represents a chapter. Category:Minigames Category:Main Series Minigames Category:2D Minigames Category:Five Nights at Freddy's 3 Category:Five Nights at Freddy's 4 Category:Five Nights at Freddy's: Sister Location